


Runaround

by Kagamichin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They usually study.</p><p>Stiles is usually late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaround

**Author's Note:**

> Look who is back! It's been a long time since I've made my contribution to that ship. Hope you guys like!

Everything was set neatly on the kitchen table. Stiles was going to be there soon, so Derek had already prepared every single book and even snacks that they may need for their studying.

It wasn't new that both of them were hanging out for studying matters. Actually, Derek had come up with the idea first, mainly because he was having some issues involving fast heartbeats and some inconvenient hard-ons whenever Stiles was around. He had a ridiculous crush on his friend. However, the smart geek boy didn't have to know about that.

The doorbell rang, and in no second Derek was opening the door, smiling all bright and welcoming.

"Hey man, you got here early for once!" Derek laughed, giving space for Stiles to come in.

"How rude of you! I'm not always late!" he punched Derek's forearm jokingly while passing by him. "However!" Stiles turned on his heels to face Derek, who had just closed the door, Stiles stepped closer to the other with a smirk on his lips, and Derek was sure that he saw some malice in those shiny, beautiful hazel eyes. Stiles was practically caging Derek, which had him leaning on against the door, Stiles didn't stop instead he went forwards until they were only barely a few centimeters away from each other.

Derek had frozen in place, although his eyes were capturing every single movement in front of him, his body was completely unresponsive even though his mind was shouting him to move aside, talk or run away. That was a dangerous territory; he knew that his heart knew that. However, fuck logic. Stiles was so close, and he wanted to be that close. Derek's heart was almost jumping out of his throat. He had almost sure that Stiles could tell how weirdly his entire body was reacting. How stupidly he was acting.

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles won him at that.

"You got a point about me coming early, and that was on intent." Stiles ran his tongue over his lower lip and bit down it. He was nervous, Derek knew his friend well enough to know it. "I'm going to be blunt here. So. Don't be scared, don't run away and please promise me that we are good even though you completely disagree with whatever I'll say next." Stiles' mouth said every word like a machine gun not even stopping to take a breath, and those caramels like eyes were fixed on Derek's. He knew he had to give some answer, but what have Stiles just said? He had gotten lost in the middle of it because he was staring at those kissable lips...

"Hey! Derek! Stiles to Derek! Hello?"

Derek blinked, he really had lost it.

"Uh. Sure. What is it?" Derek tried to look composed, voice as steady as ever.

"Let's make out. You know that I think you are hot, you know that right? Of course, you know. Look at you! I'm pretty sure that even you think that you have a fine ass. But I know I'm not that desirable as you are. I may not be as gorgeous and with oh so many nice muscles as you are, but still I do have some sex appeal you know."

Alright. It was official. Derek's brain had shut down. He had entered into some kind of coma or afterlife experience. He wasn't feeling his body, and it sort of felt a bit cold if he had to describe the temperature. He was catatonic. Mouth agape, eyes as wide as possible and he might as well start sliding down from the door to the floor in a couple of minutes starting now.

However, so soon Stiles took a step backward and those sassy, but amazing hazel eyes lost a bit of their light and focus, Derek's handheld Stiles' wrist. However, Derek's voice was trapped in his throat. What could he say? What should he say? Stiles was getting away from him. If he didn't do something fast, he might lose the opportunity to tell Stiles how he really feels.

Derek breathed loudly. Closing his eyes for a second.

"Fuck..." he murmured more to himself than to anyone else, and there he was, looking right at Stiles' eyes again, "I've got so many things to say first! But I guess I'll be just as straightforward as you were," he took a deep breath, "I want you."

Whatever Derek was going to say next it died in his thoughts because Stiles' immediate response was to seal their lips together. He jumped on him, wrapping his arms and legs around Derek's body, such action had both of them almost falling on the floor if Derek hadn't been fast enough to hold Stiles' thighs on a firm grip.

No need to mention that their little study session had been postponed for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on http://schemingwolf.tumblr.com


End file.
